Quality time 2: You gotta love temptation
by iLucienne
Summary: This is the second chapter of Quality time  Germany takes revenge on Italy... IN THE WORLD MEETING! "W-why are you d-doing this! Ludwig!" Mentions of: GerIta, FrUK, AmPan, HunBela, PruAuSwiss and a couple more. REVIEW!


Quality time two shot~

-Xx You gotta love temptation xX—

"So moving on… I've gotten the schedule for the next meeting prepared…" said England, babbling on. Strangely, it wasn't America who was talking.

The nations were having their same weekly meeting, in the same building in the same area in Switzerland, since it was Vash's turn to host the meeting.

They were all seated around the meeting table, the axis' and the allied were seated together in a clockwise manner, and the rest of the nations followed.

But let's focus our attention on the little west.

Or maybe, I shouldn't call him _little_.

For the first time in history, Germany couldn't order his mind to pay attention to the meeting.

He was blaming Feliciano for that.

His hole was still damn aching because of the "vigorous" activity he and Italy, or maybe Italy forcing him, to go through. But, it's not like he minds, though since then, he'd been planning his sex revenge on the young Italian.

He glanced slightly at the said Italian beside him and cursed himself for failing to notice his motive a few nights ago.

"Germany?" America was the one talking now, and he noticed Germany's absent-mindedness. Not responding caused all of the heads in the room turned to him.

This made Germany's idea's fly out of his head.

"W-what?" He asked, slightly stuttering.

"You were spacing out, bastard." Romano snickered, making Spain who was beside him, laugh.

"Oy, west. What's up with ya?" Prussia then butted in.

Germany couldn't really respond. What was he going to say?

_Oh, sorry. I was just trying to figure out how to blow my lover's mind through some bondage sex._

Nope. That wouldn't work.

He glanced for the second time, and looked at Italy, who happened to be doodling on his notebook.

_That damn Italy. Pretending that nothing's happening._ Germany thought.

_What now?_

"T-there's nothing-g wrong. Do continue." Said Germany, desperately trying to regain his proper thinking.

England nodded, as he continued from the topic he left off.

An hour passed and the droning feeling present in the room was still there. Except of course, the tension that Germany felt. He knew that there was nothing to make him calm down.

Except.

Except…

…

Germany stood up. An abrupt action that startled everyone in the meeting.

He didn't have any damn clue what he was going to do, and his body was like on auto pilot. The next thing he knew, his hands flew towards the check of the Italian beside him.

Everyone, as in _everyone_, was in a state of shock.

Romano was the first to speak up. "H-hey bastard! Why the fucking hell did you do that, huh?" Spain was desperately trying to make him remain in his seat.

Germany couldn't answer. _What would he say?_

He looked at Italy and noted that the mark he just gave him recently turned into a faint red-purple shade. Everyone was questioning now.

"Germany-san—" started Japan, but America butted in. "Ne, Doitsu! I knew you were scary and all but…" he left the sentence hanging.

"Doitsu, have you gone mad?" England commented.

Germany couldn't respond. His eyes were closed, but in a split second, he was able to formulate his own, "Battle Plan".

He pulled Feliciano's curl roughly, which Germany just recently found out was very sensitive, and slammed Italy's body against the meeting table.

"D-doitsu! What are you—!" Italy's lips were covered by Germany's aggressive ones. Italy responded quickly, forgetting what just happened, by wrapping his arms tightly around the German's neck.

Both of them were too busy to notice the stares that were being thrown to them in the meeting table.

Nothing was heard except for Italy's moans and the uncomfortable feeling of the "spectators". Suddenly, Vash broke the silence with his stern voice.

"Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein knew what this meant and muttered a light, "Yes brother," before she arose from her seat and got out of the room.

China, blushing slightly, just nodded toward Taiwan's direction and surely enough, she followed Liechtenstein out.

Meanwhile, Russia was conversing with Belarus.

"Please! Just go home already!" cried Russia, yet in a whispering manner.

"Why would I? Seems like an interesting show." Answered Belarus, pointing at Germany and Italy who were now starting to shed their clothes.

The situation, though Russia wouldn't admit, was indeed interesting. But surely it wasn't something he'd want his younger sister to see.

Same goes for Hungary, who was being convinced by Austria, but little did anyone know, Prussia's hand made its way towards Austria's thigh, caressing it in the process. Prussia couldn't handle the sexiness of the situation and his little brother's deep moans. Wink, wink.

After 3 minutes of scolding and brotherly explanations, Belarus and Hungary decided to leave, agreeing to just go to Belarus' house.

Prussia was practically the only one who wasn't disturbed by this situation. Truth be told, he got really, _really_ horny watching Germany lick every inch of Italy's body.

That's why he started to "play" with Roddy.

Currently, this was the situation:

Germany and Italy were both naked, touching and trying to satisfy each other's desires.

Prussia decided to open Roderich's zipper, and strangely enough, the Austrian didn't object.

Switzerland was scolding Gilbert saying, "Gilbert. Stop that. I can see you and this is a meeting." Yet obviously blushing.

Gilbert, who scooted closer to Austria answered, "Hah? This doesn't seem like a meeting anymore, don't ya think?"

China was stuttering, "Why don't we… ah, Ivan, what are you-?" Well, I guess we know what happened there…

Meanwhile, Spain was just giggling like an idiot while he tried to prevent Romano from tearing the head of Ludwig.

The rest of the nations just stayed in their seats, nodding and blushing, totally surprised by the sudden turn of events. This was going to be a long meeting, all of them thought.

Back to Italy and Germany's world…

Germany topped Italy with expertise and stroke his reddish manhood.

"D-doits—Ludwig! W-why are you… doing th-his?" hissed Italy.

Germany smirked, and resumed to twisting Feliciano's nipples.

"You know…" Germany started, completely ignoring Italy's question, "Doing these things with you… _Ungh,_ in here, is such a turn on."

Germany's mind was so clouded ; He couldn't even speak straight and his voice was slurred.

On the other end, Italy tried to top Italy, just to tease him a little, when Doitsu slammed his body against the meeting table against the meeting table for the second time that day making a loud 'thud' sound.

"This is for my back ache." Muttered Germany, who with no warning, slammed his dick against Italy's sweet spot. Italy cried out, and every other nation gasped at the pressure Germany was exerting.

"This is for the handcuffs." He said again, before pounding his cock into Feliciano with more force this time.

Italy wriggled under the German, feeling too much pleasure and pain at the same time.

"_Anngh!_ Oh s-so GOOD! That… spot!" screamed Italy.

The Prussian was now heavily fingering the Austrian, while being observed by the scary Swiss, because of the frantic sounds they were making.

Russia was kissing China in an adorable manner, but we all know that Ivan would be planning something…

Kiku was taking pictures, for future reference, he thought, but didn't notice the stares he was getting from Alfred.

England was jerking off until France grabbed a handful of his hair and engaged themselves in a heavy make-out session.

The rest of the nations just stared awkwardly, but after a few minutes, they left (too much tension, I guess), leaving only the Allied, Axis, Prussia, Austria and Switzerland.

"HARDER!" Italy screamed and Germany leaned forward to play with the lips of the Italian.

He then moved in a faster pace. He was _close_.

"A-ah! Doitsu! I'm c-coming!" Italy's fluid spurted onto Germany's chest and the feel of the liquid drained all the energy he had left.

They screamed each other's name in ecstasy and after a few seconds, Feliciano fell asleep immediately.

Apparently, the other nations weren't done, but excused themselves to continue in their respective offices. Japan left first, heading to the production room to have the pictures developed. Swear, that guy is the demon's reincarnation. America soon followed, secretly leaving the room.

"Oi! Prussia! Where the hell are you bringing him?" Vash shouted, taking out his gun. Prussia carried Austria, who was now exhaling deeply, and ran towards the door.

"No way in hell Zwingly!" and they continued their "gun practice" outside the meeting room.

Silence fell upon the exhausted German, the panting British, the smirking French, and the sleeping Italian, since Russia took the sleeping China out of the room, since he fell asleep in the commotion.

"I guess we'll continue this elsewhere… Let's go mon esclave anglais. [translation: Let's go my English slave.] " France voiced out, and Arthur just nodded and exited the room.

Germany glanced at the sleeping figure on the table, and softly leaned down to kiss him when his lips were abruptly stopped by a hand.

"Revenge, huh?" smirked Italy.

END.

Hey everyone! If you haven't read the first shot of this story, here's the link!

.net/s/6140599/1/Quality_Time

OH! AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS~ ^^


End file.
